life of the hokage
by thewolf11
Summary: Naruto's Hokage, His dad Minato the 4th's alive, what else could he want....sakura. can he gain her heart or is her heart already with him
1. Chapter 1

The life of Hokage

**The life of Hokage.**

**One day in Konaha Naruto was setting at his desk, in the Hokage Mansion. He had reached his dream. But he felt something was missing. He was alone with assistant most of the day. But his Assistant had quit a while ago for he was too childish.**

**He was looking out the window. He saw kids playing... five kids where playing... he thought to himself ''If only I had a wife and kids, I could be great.'. He sighed he hadn't had any interest in women. He still was in Love with his crush, Sakura... He loved her with his whole life. He wished she would love him like he did her.**

**He got up HE walked into the living room with all the hokage pictures in it. He sat down with his dad Minato the Forth Hokage. (I liked the fourth I thought he was Cool so I put him in.) "Hi dad." Naruto said.**

"**Hey Son." Minato said. He was reading a novel. Naruto called Balto the story of a dog. Naruto gave a smirk. "So dad I need a new assistant do you mind if I go and go find one." He asked**

"**Sure son just don't Stall for # hours like you did last time looking for that person." Minato shook his finger with a big smile.**

"**Okay Dad." He nodded.**

**He picked up his flyers and went through town. Handing out Flyers. He soon bumped into someone. This was Fate's doing.**

"**Sorry I just loo….. " The Hokage him self stuttered alto. Sakura was the one he bumped into.**

"**Oh, im terribly sorry about this Hokage, let me help you with that." She said nervous. **

"**No its okay," he picked them up. "Fell free to take one." He handed her a flyer. **

"**So you need an assistant aye." She said. **

**She got up and said bye and walked off.**

**This left Naruto Breathless. He was blushing madly. **

**An ABNU ninja walked up and asked "Are You okay Hokage Sir?" He asked **

"**Peachy" he said. **

**Naruto walked home. Minato was standing by the door. Naruto unknowingly let Minato jump out and scare the snot out of his son. **

"**Gotcha." He said. Naruto smirked. "Good one Dad"." He said. **

**Naruto walked up to his Bed and went to bed. **

**The next day**

"**Narutoooo" Minato called "there's a someone who's applying" he yelled.**

**Naruto got up and got dressed he knew it was just another crazy girl wanting to date him.**

**He walked down in his uniform. "Okay where is he or she. " he asked**

**Naruto had some thought's what if this was his chance to win a girls heart.**

**He walked down further down the steps. **

"**Alright here we go." He mumbled to himself.**

**Minato smiled. **

"**Naruto I would like you to meet your new assistant. **

**He move and reveled a Girl, She had a very hot uniform, and she had green eyes and had pink hair. It was none other than Sakura Haruno. **

**He drooled. She was so very hot to him.**

**Minato had a smile. He knew what was going on. Plenty which he soon turned and said "well son I'll let you two chat for awhile and get to know each other." He said walking back. **

"**Uh hi Sakura-Chan. "he said**

"**Hi Naruto." She said Romantic. **

"**So why do you want to be my Assistant?" He asked nervously.**

"**Well I had some thoughts about you; I thought you might like to have me as your Play toy for awhile, you know to get to know each other better..." She was getting Closer and closer until she was right next to his face.**

**Naruto was tempted to kiss her right there, but he was not a pervert like he was once. "Uh Sure Sakura-Chan your hired." He was so glad at his desction. He had his chance to have a wife. He picked up all hints.**

**HE leaned in closer and closer as well they were centimeters apart.**

**Minato Walked in, "Ah I see a hot scene." He said. Naruto got up and said "Dad!!"**

**Sakura winked and Minato knew what she meant. She meant Hint me and Naruto. **

**Minato showed her around and then the day ended pretty fast. **

**Naruto had a feeling when he was a sleep that night. He layed in his bed. **

**He heard a knock on his door. He said come in. It was Sakura. **

"**Oh hi Sakura-Chan." He said.**

"**Um Naruto my room's little cold could I you know sleep with you?" She asked. **

**Naruto blushed at this furiously. **

**He opened his sheets up and she stepped in. Naruto enjoyed his prize.**

_**Good job Kit you finally got a woman." Kyuubi said**_

"_**Good job, Him I say my girl did way better reeling him in." Inner Sakura said fighting with Kyuubi. **_

**Naruto Slept so peacefully that night he had slept in late.**

**Minato walked up to his room and opened the door. **

**Naruto and Sakura were close to kissing but once again the fourth strikes again.**

"**Ah yet another Hot scene." He said waving his finger around**

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" Naruto screamed **

"**Yes, my first Narusaku story. I've been waiting to write on forever!"**

"**What the, who are you?" Naruto asked with a kunai at hand.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Me runaway,**

"**Till next time, this is Naruto signing of for you, now get back here I want answer."!!**


	2. a little romance

"Places People

"Places People. Oh hi there I'm just setting up for the next chapter, enjoy it now."

The next day

SLAM

"Uh more paper work?" Naruto said

"Yep son its trouble some, but it's worth it." Minato encouraged him.

"I guess" he said

Minato left. He had a note on the top of the paper work.

_Dear Naruto_

_I'm heading to the supermarket for some food, Bye_

_Your dad_

_Minato_

"Okay dad."

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in."

"Here is Your Ramen Hokage-sama." Sakura said.

"Ah yes thank you Sakura-Chan." He said joyfully. Sakura nodded and was about to walk out but Naruto stopped her,

"Sakura-Chan, would you like to eat with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama."

He smirked; he pulled out a chair beside him.

She sat down.

They began to eat; they ate and ate until one of the noodles was both in their mouth.

Naruto and Sakura moved closer and closer,

Naruto was sweating now, he felt nervous.

She moved her hand on to his face. They were At least 1 centimeter away. Their lips touched, Naruto was too much enjoying this no Minato. He was enjoying his Ramen and His Love. They slowly left each others lips.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto got up. He walked out of his office and with Sakura in hands, He saw Sasuke.

"So Naruto, I see you've become Hokage, but it was short lived." Sasuke said.

At the market

"Humph, 2 ply or one ply, oh well I just get both tissues." Minato said.

He walked down the lane. It had fruit and vegetables.

"Ewe." He said.

He kept walking until he saw a new lane."

IT said Ramen Lane,

He drooled

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He heard the explosion.

He used his teleportation Jutsu.

There he saw Naruto With a little bit of blood on his face.

Minato Ran over to Sakura and picked her up.

"Son I'll be back."

He nodded,

Minato took Sakura to an ABNU ninja.

"Keep her safe!"

Minato ran up the stairs to where Naruto was.

"Rasengan!!" He yelled

"Chidori" Sasuke yelled

"You're going to die Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

FLASH, FLASH, FLASH.

After the smoke stopped.

Naruto was left standing.

Sasuke was laying dead.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Naruto fell to the floor. Minato picked him up.

A 17 year old Ninja jumped on to the floor.

"Sir is the Hokage all right?" The Ninja asked.

"No Hunter he's not."

"Bark, Bark." His dog yelled.

The ninja had on a jacket identical to Kiba's. His dog had a collar called Tanuki

"Alright Orders sir?  
" Find a Medic ninja!" Minato said

"I can help." Sakura said.

"Just get him to a Hospital first."

There Naruto layed. Motionless

Sakura Began to cry.

"Sakura-Chan… Why are you... crying?"

"Naruto." She said putting her head on his face.

"Wow a warm welcome back to earth." Naruto said

"**Good Job Kit, she loves you even more now." Kyuubi said**

'Thanks Kyuubi.' He thought.

Hunter and Tanuki with Minato but he decided not to.

But Minato walked in anyway.

There he saw Naruto and Sakura Snuggling each other

"Awwwwwww another Hot scene." Minato said waging his finger.

So far that was

Minato 3, Naruto 1

"Not Again. DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!"

Naruto yelled.

"Well I got the answer I wanted." Naruto said

"Yep now go make out with Sakura already!" I said.

"Come on Naruto-Kun." Sakura said.

"YAY."

Till next time

-Wolf11


End file.
